The present invention relates to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to a container for holding and positioning a gas generant material incorporated into a hybrid gas generating system. Alternatively, the hybrid gas generator may contain a magnesium mesh in the presence of carbon dioxide, that in the presence of heat burns to provide heat and combustion products in lieu of a standard pyrotechnic charge.
In the field of gas generating systems, there is an ongoing need to reduce the number of system components, the cost of each component, the weight of each component, and the complexity of the system from a manufacturing perspective.